Produce (Fable)
Produce is widely available in Albion. Not only does it restore your health, but sometimes it can provide other benefits such as Strength, Skill, and Will experience or changing the time of day. There are numerous types of food, such as fruits & vegetables, meat, fish, nuts and alcoholic beverages. As with all items, some are rarer than others. Food Fruits & Vegetables Green Apple Green Apples restore a small amount of the Hero's health. Many shop owners carry Green Apples as they are one of the most inexpensive items of produce. They are common enough that villagers can be seen eating them for dinner in such towns as Oakvale and Bowerstone South. Cooking Apple The Cooking Apple only appears in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters while your training in the Heroes' Guild. They are part of a side quest where you have to collect four cooking apples, although there are 7 in all. You can also sell them while doing your training for 7 gold each. If you keep them until you graduate they will vanish from your inventory. However, if you sold them to the shop keeper you'll be able to buy them off him after your graduation. Carrot Carrots are just a general vegetable that give a small amount of Skill Experience. The Golden Carrot is another type of carrot. Golden Carrot The Golden Carrot is a food item that can change night to day, as well as restore your health. Meat & Alternatives Red Meat Red Meat will increase a portion of your health and will also give you a small amount of Strength Experience. If over-eaten, the player will become obese. Fish Freshly caught fish can be bought from traders in shops or on the road. Moonfish A Moonfish can be caught with a Fishing Rod. It will restore some of your health and change day to night. Crunchy Chick Eating a Crunchy Chick will give you evil points because you are eating a live baby chick. Tofu Tofu will add good points to your alignment and it will not affect your weight unlike some other foods. Pies Apple Pie Apple Pies restore a portion of your health. Blueberry Pie The only way to get more than one Blueberry Pie is to use the Hero Save exploit. The only way to get this pie is near the beginning of the game in the Heroes' Guild. There will be a woman in the servants' quarters looking for 4 Cooking Apples to bake a pie for the Guildmaster. Drinks Beer Beer is an alcoholic drink that will cause the Hero to become drunk, affect his eye-sight (giving the game a very blurred and dizzy effect). After consuming 20 or more in quick succession, the Hero will throw up about half of it. Non-Consumption The following items are for trading purposes only and cannot be consumed in the game: *Grain Sack *Flour Sack *Beer Keg *Cider Crate See Also *Produce (Fable II) *Produce (Fable III) Category:Food